Oddly Victorious
by Zer0us
Summary: I don't know why but I had to write this when I realized how musically inclined Timmy Turner is.


**I got this idea and it won't get out my head I'll update it when I can I really like the idea even though I don't like crossovers.**

**I don't own Victorious or Fairly Odd Parents but their writer are amazing and I with I was one of them.**

* * *

><p>"I got in! I really got in!" a 15 year old Timmy yelled running into his room.<p>

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof "poofed" out the fish bowl and into fairy form.

"You got into what, Sport?" asked Wanda.

"Here read." Timmy said handing her the letter as he ran to the closet.

Wanda looked over the letter and began reading aloud.

"Dear Mr. Turner,

We received your audition tape and were impressed with your skills as a guitarist and songwriter as well as your natural vocal talent. We believe you can grow into a great performer and would like you to do so at Hollywood Arts High School. We look forward to your response and hope to see you attend.

Sincerely the Dean of Admissions."

"Ohh! What does that mean?" asked Cosmo.

"Hate repeating stupid questions but, what does this mean Timmy? I didn't know you auditioned for this Hollywood Arts place? I didn't even know you liked performing?" Wanda was all questions.

Timmy emerged from the closet with a white star shaped guitar in his hands.

"Wait is that the white wand?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, it lost all its power when I lit the Darkness but hey it's still a cool axe. I took it to M.A.R.F. a few years ago and got KISS to sign it. They seemed to think I had talent so I leaned to play it. That's one of the reasons I auditioned the other being with all the singing we seem to do and being Chip Skylark's friend I figured I must have a decent voice by now so what the hey see what they think. I guess I did alright because they want me." Timmy finished explaining as he sat down and strummed the stings of the guitar.

"When did you practice I've never seen it and why didn't you just wish for talent?" Cosmo point out.

"That'd be magic, not talent. I had to know it was me that did it that's why I didn't tell you guys. Hope you're not mad?" Timmy was a little ashamed he'd left them out.

"O Timmy, I'm so proud of you! You wanted to do something on your own and you did how could we be mad, right Cosmo?" said Wanda.

"I'm mad." said Cosmo "I could've play backup triangle." he said poofing up a triangle with amp and playing it.

"Cosmo it was on video." Timmy stated. "If you showed up floating around playing an electric triangle I'm pretty sure fairies would be exposed."

"Oh, good point" said Cosmo poofing away the triangle.

"Sport, how are you going to get your parents to move all the way to Los Angeles?" asked Wanda.

"Actually, I kind of got an idea on that too." said Timmy looking at the stars on his right palm. One pink, one green and one purple all magically scarred into his hand a reminder of what he had done and become for the people he cared for and no one could take it away. It was two years ago, Vicky had left for collage so Timmy no longer had a babysitter and his parents decided he didn't need one. He'd gotten his parents to trust him that much at least, even if they still didn't seem the most involved parents in the world.

It wasn't long before Crocker had tried to expose Timmy's fairies again, Timmy wasn't even in his class anymore but the guy's persistent. The Pixies decided to help and together they managed to reveal Fairy World to the people of earth. Timmy came to the decision that if he didn't have Cosmo and Wanda anymore they'd be safer and so would all the other fairies so he made a deal with the Pixies that if he gave up his fairy godparents everyone who knew about them would forget. It worked. Crocker, the Pixies, the Anti-Fairies, Dark Laser, all of them forgot Timmy and his fairy godparents so everything they did never happened and the world no longer knew about fairies and no one wanted revenge on Timmy because they didn't know he'd tricked them. The only downside was that Timmy forgot everything too. He didn't remember having his fairies or how happy he had been with them. It was one of the saddest times Fairy World had ever experienced even Jordan was unhappy to see Timmy's memories erased but it was beyond his control magic itself had taken Timmy's life with Cosmo and Wanda from the minds of everyone but those in Fairy World and they alone knew that Timmy Turner had saved all things magic and good at the loss of the only good thing in his life.

It didn't last long, Timmy spent only a few months before he started feeling as though some part of his life had disappeared.


End file.
